The First Avenger
by Bree Colbern
Summary: "A prank to have Steve lift Mjölnir leaves them all shocked at the end result." Story is a lot better than the summary, I promise. Anyway, I'm accepting ideas and prompts about oneshots, so please, come at me! Happy Fourth of July!
1. A Worthy Surprise?

**Okay, so first of all, this story was inspired by _SushiGrade_ & someone I don't know the name of, unfortunately. Sorry... I can't find the post with this prompt. But anyway, I am most definitely accepting requests for oneshots! But I want to try and keep my stories K+, maybe T every once in a while...**

 **But I promise, if it fits my writing standards, I will do my very best to write it. I have such a busy schedule right now and it will only grow worse with the rest of the Summer.**

 **And no, I have not started on "Would It Matter" yet, *facepalms*. I know, I know, I just don't have any inspiration on how to start it and am currently having major writer's block when it comes to that story.**

 **So, I'm trying to get over it with this. And since it's almost Indpendence Day (Happy Fourth of July!), I thought I would write some stories about our little Steveo, who is such a cutie I can't help but write for him. Lol, but seriously, I would love for your guy's ideas about oneshots! Until next time! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ugh, no. I own nothing of this.**

* * *

Thor snickered quietly as he hid around the corner of a doorway. He had been going around Stark Tower and trying out a new prank he had found on all of the Avengers; a very clever one at that.

He had already gotten Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and even Darcy to fall for the prank, and now he was going to try it on Steve. The prank was that he would ask them to hold something, and when they took it from them they would fall comically over.

The main source of the prank was Mjölnir.

He straightened his posture and confidently walked out into the living room of the Tower where Steve was sitting on the couch reading some book, if Thor had heard correctly when they had been at the breakfast table, it had been called 'To Kill A Mockingbird', much to Thor's confusion.

What was this _mockingbird_? And why would you kill it?

Thor shook off that thought as he headed over to Steve, who was reading the book intently.

"Brother Steve!" Thor exclaimed, hiding the hammer behind his back. Steve looked up at him and nodded once in acknowledgement with a small smile.

"Thor," He said quietly, well, quiet compared to Thor's booming voice. He walked up beside the couch when Steve went back to reading his book, and prepared himself for the next couple of moments.

"Will you hold this for me?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, sure," Steve said, still reading the book, while holding out his hand for Thor to give it to him. Thor smirked before taking the hammer out from behind his back and placing the handle of it in the open palm of Steve's hand.

Thor's smirk faded when his expectant response from Steve failed. So he just stood there, mouth open and staring down at his hammer in Steve's hand.

* * *

Steve had decided to take the day off from all of the work and just hang out at the tower. He wasn't originally going to do so, until Natasha and Bruce had convinced him to take a rest from being the Leader of the team.

To which he responded with, as long as they informed him of any sort of emergency, to which they reluctantly agreed.

So, right now he was just sitting on the couch reading a book Pepper had suggested for him to read. The two of them both loved books and would often recommend books to each other to read, and then would discuss it, usually getting a remark from Tony about Steve's age and how reading was.

But once when Tony had done it, Pepper had been there and made it clear how much she personally loved reading, to which Tony was completely shocked by and had stuttered with an apology.

Steve smiled in remembrance of that night and continued reading the latest book suggested by Pepper. He was suddenly brought out of his deep reading by Thor's booming voice.

"Brother Steven!" Thor said, and Steve looked up and nodded while smiling.

"Thor," He said, before returning to his book.

"Will you hold this for me?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, sure," Steve said as he put out his hand, not looking up, for Thor to place the object in. He felt a firm weight be placed in his hands and clasped his fingers around it.

When he noticed Thor never moved, he looked up to see Thor standing there gaping at his hand. Eyes wide, and mouth slightly opened.

"Thor?" He asked, but when he received no response, he followed the god's gaze down to his hand, and his heart stopped at the sight.

He was holding Mjölnir in his hand. He immediately dropped the book and the hammer simultaneously and stood up abruptly.

"Thor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I didn't know, I just-" His apologies were interrupted by Thor clapping a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"Have no worries, Captain. This proves you are worthy of carrying Mjölnir!" He said with a large smile, leaving Steve confused.

"How is that even possible?" Steve asked as he looked down at the large hammer on the ground where he had dropped it. Thor opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Tony walking into the room.

"What's all the commotion about?" Tony asked as he headed straight for the coffee pot and turned it on.

"Yeah, and how is what even possible?" Clint asked as he sat down on one of the bar stools near the counter. Before Steve could say anything, Thor started speaking for him.

"Something about Mjölnir," Thor said as he picked it up and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, Thor pranked you, too?" Natasha asked as she walked into the living room.

"Ah, I tried, Lady Natasha. But it appears my prank has failed." Thor said before nudging Steve in the arm and trying to hand him the hammer.

Steve, still in a state of mild confusion, hesitantly took Mjölnir from him, and was still slightly shocked he could hold it without falling to the ground. He looked up from the hammer, to the four people staring at him in shock.

He nervously chuckled, and out of complete nervousness, started kind of moving the Hammer around in his hand as he looked at the people who were continuously staring at him.

"I believe this act has rendered them speechless, Steven." Thor said, and after a few more moments of tense silence, Tony spoke up.

"What the..." He said quietly. "How the- how did this happen? Captain America is worthy of carrying Thor's Hammer. Wow. If that doesn't say cliche I don't know what does." He said, earning a slight punch in the arm from Bruce. Tony winced in exaggerated pain and rubbed his arm.

"Thor, how _is_ that even possible?" Bruce asked calmly, even though he was just as confused and stunned as everyone else.

"I guess that our Captain has done so many honorable things in his lifetime, it has deemed him worthy of wielding Mjölnir." Thor said, and once again everyone's attention shifted from Thor to Steve whom just shrugged.

"I don't know what on earth I could have done to have been worthy of such a thing," He said quietly, utterly confused.

"Wow." Was all Clint managed to say at first, "But I thought that when you tried to pick the Hammer up at that party Tony held here before the whole Ultron fiasco, you couldn't do it?"

"Wait," Natasha said, and after a moment of what looked like deep thinking, she spoke again,

"Yeah, but he did manage to make it move a little bit. Which maybe that means something between that time and now he did something worthy." Natasha said, and then the room erupted in quiet conversations and false accusations and ideas and thoughts about what had possibly happened.

"Guys," Steve said, and tried again when no one had noticed. "Guys!" He said a little louder this time, catching their attention and efficiently cutting off their talking.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably before continuing, "I did sort of, um, well, I could lift it then." He said sheepishly and the room eerily quiet again. "I could have lifted it then," He said and Tony frowned in confusion with his brows knitted together.

"Well, then why didn't you?" He asked and Steve shrugged.

"I didn't want to hurt Thor," He answered quietly. "I wasn't at all expecting to be able to lift it, and when I felt it budge," He paused and shrugged again. "I don't know, I just thought it would be best if I wouldn't lift it." He looked over at Thor guiltily, but was surprised when he just smiled.

"This does not hurt me at all, Steven! I am proud that you are able to carry it!" Thor said, patting him on the back so hard, Steve was shocked he didn't fall face first into the ground.

"Really?" He asked in surprise and Thor nodded eagerly.

"This could prove to be very useful in future battles!" He said, and Steve nodded slowly, thinking of the many ways it could help.

"Yeah," He said before handing the Hammer back to it's rightful owner. "Here," He said, and Thor took it from him with a smile. Steve looked back up at the others who were also looking at him with smiles.

"Let's hear it for Captain America!" Tony said with a big smirk, before they all clapped, including a few whoops coming from Tony and Clint. Steve felt a lot of familiarity in those six words. He sheepishly smiled and felt the heat in his cheeks.

Somehow Natasha had managed to get next to him and she gently shoved him in the arm. He looked down at her and felt that her smile was contagious.

"You deserve it," She whispered and a warm feeling settled right in his chest as he looked out at the scene playing before him. The Avengers might not be the Howling Commandos, but they were a pretty great family.

Sure, they might be slightly dysfunctional, but they were definitely a good family, and Steve wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Please, please, please! I need some ideas! I might add some of my own oneshots inhere, but still, please review and tell me some ideas! :)**


	2. The JFK Assassination

**Yeah, so this is super short, obviously, but I saw the prompt and just couldn't resist! :P**

* * *

"Why would the Government shoot their own President?" Steve asked, obviously confused at Sam's statement.

For the past two hours Sam, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bucky had been discussing different conspiracies, and right now were discussing the JFK assassination. "I'm sorry, Sam, it just doesn't make sense." Steve said, and Sam huffed while crossing his arms.

"Of course Captain America wouldn't believe that the Government shot one of their beloved Presidents." Sam muttered, and Steve glared at him; no real heat behind it.

"I'm pretty sure that the KGB didn't have anything to do with it. They aren't really into knocking off the really big-shots; more like generals and stuff." Sam huffed in slight amusement at the redhead's non-chalantness.

"Clint?" Natasha asked, looking over at Clint who was busy analyzing something on his tablet.

"Well," He began, zooming in on something on the phonein his other hand. "I found a bunch of pictures of the assassination, and I'm trying to figure different things out, like; the shot trajectory, line of fire, those kinds of things." He said with a shrug.

"But I can't seem to find anything, not a single thing! Whoever did it was real good," He mumbled, going back to micro-analyzing it.

Steve looked over to the other side of the room, where Bucky was sitting on the couch on his laptop, searching everything they were talking about. Wanting to include Bucky with this stuff, he called out his name.

"Hey, Buck, do you have any idea who shot JFK?" Steve asked, and Bucky looked up; a thoughtful look crossing his face. He paused a moment and looked at all of them.

"I think I did," Bucky said quietly, and the whole room went silent.

* * *

 **Oh, Bucky...Of course you did.**


	3. Worthy Destruction

**Again, pretty short, but totally worth it! I saw this prompt and just couldn't resist. Again.**

* * *

They had been fighting Ultron's robots for several hours, but nothing was changing. They just kept coming. Steve threw his Shield, and it ricocheted off the wall, bouncing back and taking out several robots.

Steve easily caught it as he jumped up and did a 360 spin, landing perfectly while smashing his Shield into a robot beneath him. He glanced over to his side to see Thor throwing his Hammer at several others robots, also.

So, Steve did what he'd been doing for the past several hours; he threw his Shield taking out several robots, and waited for it to come back to him. Except, this time it didn't.

Expecting his Shield to land in his hand like it had done thousands times before, so to say he was surprised was an understatement when Mjölnir came flying back and landed in his hands.

He looked up at Thor, shock evident on his own face, but Thor just shrugged and caught Steve's Shield instead.

"Well done my colorful friend! Mjölnir has chosen a worthy wielder!" Thor just threw his Shield and took out about a dozen robots, before catching it with a satisfied smile on his face while Steve just watched on; completely dumbfounded.

"This Shield, it does much damage! I like it! Another!" He shouted, before throwing it and watching it bounce wildly. Steve winced when he heard something shatter, and Tony scream. The Shield bounced back and Thor caught it, a rather sheepish look on his face.

Steve looked at him, confused at the whole situation, and Thor shrugs once before going off to find Tony to apologize. He hears their conversation through the comms.

"Oh, my deepest apologies, Man Of Iron." Thor said, and Steve almost chuckled at Thor's childlike nature, but was still slightly worried of what happened to Tony.

"What the heck, Thor!? You just shattered it! I needed that!" He could Tony saying.

"I apologize, Man Of Iron. But why must your armor come in a small crate like thing?" Thor asked, voice surprisingly sounding completely innocent.

"It's a suitcase, Thor." Tony said quietly with a long drawn out sigh.

"Oh, again, I am sorry for destroying your suitcase armor. But this Shield causes worthy destruction!" He could hear Tony huff quietly and mutter the words;

"Yeah, tell me about."

* * *

 **Haha! Oh, Thor...**


	4. Frozen Soldier

**Okay, here's another one! I got this one from a prompt, too. Got to admit, this one's pretty sad. I know, I know, I'm just a sucker for angst... Anyway, prepare yourself.**

* * *

"There isn't gonna' be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Steve said as he looked over the controls on the plane. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins from fighting Red Skull, but he could still feel the dread that had decided to fill him with his decision.

"I-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." Came Peggy's voice, he sighed quietly while briefly closing his eyes. He opened them a split second after and determination settled in.

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta' put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out." Peggy pleaded, but Steve had already made up his mind. He couldn't let all those people die. One casualty compared to thousands was pretty good in Steve's mind.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice." He shoved down the fear and second thoughts and aimed the plane towards the ocean. "Peggy..." He said quietly.

"I'm here." She said, voice breaking slightly.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." He smiled sadly.

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club." She said, voice sounding a little bit more determined than before.

"You've got it." He replied.

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" She declared and he sighed as he noticed the ocean was already so close. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there." She said, but they both knew he wouldn't make it.

"We'll have the band play something slow." He said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I'd hate to step on your-" He starts saying, but suddenly, the world erupts in a blinding light, and he can hear the horribly loud sound of metal crashing and groaning.

But that's nothing compared to the horrid pain that tears through him as he gets thrown into the back of the Valkyrie.

His head flies back and connects with the metal behind him, sending a flash of black and other various colors in front of his eyes. He sags down the wall, only to be thrown to the front again.

He knows what it's like to have a broken bone, and he now knows he has several from the terrible pain in his chest and other places.

The back of his head is throbbing, and it feels like his lungs are burning; to which he realizes that the horrible pain in his chest is a punctured lung.

He gasps for air, but none comes.

That's when he suddenly starts to feel the ice cold water that's beginning to cover his legs. He tries to stand up, only to fall right back down in the water when he finds that his leg won't support him.

He coughs violently, tremors wracking his whole body, as he tries to crawl to safety; clutching his chest. He notices blood in the water beneath him, and isn't sure which injury it's from.

But he does know some of it is from his coughing, as he can feel the blood trickling down his chin. He manages to get to a more elevated area, but knows he doesn't have much time before the water comes.

He pants heavily as he blearily looks over the wreckage of the plane. He brings a shaky hand up to the back of his head, but he's not surprised when he feels a wet, sticky substance on his fingers from there.

He lightly shakes his head, trying to get rid of the blackened abyss that kept trying to claim him. He sighs lightly as he realizes that this is the end.

There's no way anyone can find him in time, and he's not even sure that if they did he'd survive his injuries.

But at least, he knows he did his job.

He saved the city of New York, and he did what he always wanted to do; he made a difference. He feebly and slowly laid down on his back and looked up at the dented ceiling of the Valkyrie.

He wonders if, maybe they'll find his body, so he can be brought back to be buried next to his mother and father, since Bucky wasn't ever found.

But even if they don't find his body, they'll have a service for him, and the Priest will say good things about him, and that no matter who you are you can make a difference.

And he knows that'll be nice, he'll finally be at rest with his family.

But he still feels bad about leaving behind the Howling Commandoes, and he regrets not telling Peggy how he felt, and that he won't be there for her anymore, but at least he did his part.

Right?

He got the job done, and that's all that counts. So what if he dies bleeding out and freezing all alone?

That's all Bucky got to do, so that's all right.

His mind slowly starts to fog over as his eyes start to flutter close. He smiles weakly as he realizes he'll finally be at rest. He'll be with his family, and Bucky.

He's vaguely aware of the water that's beginning to cover his legs, but he's soon too lost in the darkness surrounding him to really care. He did his job.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

 **Yup, so there it is! Please tell me what you think, because I love, love, _love_ all these reviews I've been getting! They just make my day! :) Until next time!**


	5. Drugged Worthiness?

**Hey, guys! I'm _back_! *Says in a sing-song voice* And I've got a (not so small) one-shot for you all inspired by Freedom To Rarity's prompt. I'll put it at the bottom of the story so it doesn't spoil anything. ;P**

 **Thank you for the awesome prompt! I hope I did it justice! ;) Please enjoy! But first, a special shout-out for Freedom To Rarity! :D Oh, and also, thanks to all the reviewers, I really appreciate you guys! And I suggest listening to 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boy once you hit the third section of the story. Okay, now you can enjoy. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Avengers or any other Marvel stuff.**

* * *

"Hey, Thor, whoa, where are you going?" Tony asked as Thor walked into the room wearing a tuxedo.

"I am going to visit the Lady Jane for a while," Thor said as he fidgeted with his tie as he came over to the mirror in the middle of the main living room.

"It is what Lady Jane calls, our 'anniversary'. But I fear that I do not completely understand this term." Thor said, and Tony nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Trust me, buddy, you're not the only one." Tony muttered and Pepper playfully smacked his arm and he hissed in feigned pain as he clutched it.

Pepper just rolled her eyes at him and went back to preparing some sandwiches. Steve watched as Thor fumbled with the tie, and after a little bit of watching, Steve got up to help him.

"Here, let me help." Steve said and Thor lifted his chin up so Steve could get a better angle at the tie. "You see, Thor," Steve began as he started fixing it.

"An anniversary is a day where you celebrate some event that has happened in the past. Let's see, um," Steve bit his lip as he concentrated on getting the tie out of the tangled mess Thor had it in.

"Today's your guy's anniversary?" Thor nodded. "Then that would mean that exactly a year ago today was when you guy's met, or started courting, or something like that. Are you following me?" Steve asked as he did the finishing touches on Thor's tie.

"I believe I do. Does this mean that exactly one year ago today, the Lady Jane and I started our courtship?" Thor asked as Steve took a step back to look at the tie. He adjusted it one more time before patting Thor on the shoulder.

"That's exactly what it means, Thor." Steve said as he sat back down by the counter.

"Thank you brother Steven! I now shall leave to visit the Lady Jane for our anniversary!" Steve covered up the wince with a smile as Thor thanked him in his 'excitement voice', as Tony had called it. And it didn't blend too well with Steve's super-hearing.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the only reason for his wince. All the talk about anniversaries, Steve couldn't help but think of how exactly a year and one month to this day was when he crashed the plane.

Actually, seventy one years and one month ago if you want to be technical.

Steve was suddenly drawn out of that ice prison inside of his mind when he remembered somebody was talking to him.

"I appreciate this act of kindness," Thor said as he looked in the mirror at his tie. Steve chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"No problem, pal." He said before reaching over to where he had left his sketch book on the counter when he had helped Thor.

He opened it up, making sure that the others couldn't see in, they were on the other side of the kitchen, though, and grabbed a pencil.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was drawing, but his fingers seemed to know, as the pencil he was holding flitted across the empty page of paper.

"I will be seeing you!" Thor said as he headed for the door, deciding to leave the Hammer behind and just take the subway since he claimed 'It messed up his hair'.

"See ya', Thor." Steve said in slight amusement at the god.

"Bye," Natasha said as she watched Clint in amusement as he tried to concentrate on the game of checkers they were playing. Well, technically, he was _losing_.

"Good luck," Tony muttered, earning another hit from Pepper. He groaned in mock pain. "Pepper, have some mercy!" She just scoffed and walked into the living room where she sat down and began watching some movie.

"Get over here, I'm making you watch this, Tony." Pepper said and Steve chuckled as Tony all but pouted, before trudging over to the couch.

But his tantrum didn't last long, because as soon as he sat down on the couch, he wrapped an arm around Pepper as she nestled up to his side. Steve smiled sadly as he watched the couple begin the movie and start making small talk.

He glanced over to the two assassins who were also two best friends, and couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as Clint swore something about Russians being good at checkers under his breath as he 'kinged' one of Natasha's checkers.

"Now, now, Clint," She began as she smirked and looked up at Steve. "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," She said and Steve laughed.

"Yeah, well..." Clint muttered something under his breath and Steve just shook his head in amusement at the pair as Clint started setting up another game. Bruce wasn't there, he was off somewhere in India.

Steve moved over to the windows to look out at the setting sun and the bright city lights beginning to come on. He glanced down at the half finished sketch in his hand, and instantly tensed as he did.

He had drawn the Valkyrie.

How and why, he didn't know. But just the sight of the plane was enough to make his heart stop for a moment.

He quickly regained his composure and glanced back at his teammates, hoping nobody noticed the slight falter, and thankfully nobody had.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips though, when Clint swore loudly as Natasha jumped four of his checkers.

Steve moved over to the counter to go through some paperwork that was lying there, not even remotely aware of what that night's future held...

* * *

Steve was just finishing up on the paperwork, Clint and Natasha had moved on to chess, Clint claiming he was better at that because it actually required skill.

He lost. Again.

Tony and Pepper were still watching the movie, and Thor had left an hour ago and was probably just arriving at Jane's.

But suddenly, the power went out.

Everybody, including Steve, jerked into a fighting position. Nobody could see anything, except Steve could with his enhanced eyesight. He glanced all around the room, waiting for the intruder to come in, but saw nothing.

"Stark?" Steve asked quietly and slowly, trying not to give away his position in the room.

"I'm working on it, Cap." Tony whispered back, silently typing something into his StarkPhone. And that was when Steve saw it, a little too late.

A white vapor started filling the room, and he watched in masked horror as suddenly Tony and Pepper dropped to the ground unconscious, or at least, Steve _hoped_ they were unconscious.

He immediately looked over at Natasha and Clint, who were slowly stumbling around.

"Natasha! Clint!" He shouted, his mind suddenly becoming increasingly foggy. He blinked away the haziness setting in over his eyes, just in time to see Natasha fall to the ground, Clint soon after.

He tried to take a step to them, but was suddenly extremely dizzy for some reason. He gripped the side of the counter, slowly making his way over to the nearest person; Clint. He clumsily fell to his knees and shakily checked for a pulse.

"Clint?" He choked out, and a breath of relief escaped his lips him as he felt a steady heartbeat pounding underneath his fingertips.

He was so busy trying to make sure that at least Clint was okay, he didn't even notice his vision blacken, and then suddenly that was when he too, fell into the black abyss waiting for him.

* * *

Steve slowly blinked open his eyes, definitely becoming more and more aware of the pounding headache throbbing in his skull, to a blurry scene in front of him. He tried moving his hands, but was restrained by what he could only assume were metal chains.

He blinked several times, trying to remove the darkness in his vision. Once he was able to do so, he saw all of his teammates tied up to chains in chairs, while still being unconscious. They looked all right from he could tell.

He then looked around the room they were in and suddenly realized they were still in Stark Tower. He blinked again, suddenly feeling really lightheaded again, and he could just barely figure out that he was apparently drugged by whoever had captured him.

His head slowly drooped down without him even realizing it, and he snapped it back up, wincing in pain as he did so and only further aggravated the pain in his head. He noticed that his Shield was no longer in the room, and neither were Clint's bow and Natasha's guns.

If they damaged either one of those weapons, Steve knew that Clint and Natasha would both personally deliver hell to whoever these people were; especially Clint.

But from the looks of them, Steve didn't quite figure they would be up to doing so anytime soon.

Heck, he wasn't even sure if he could from the way his mind kept getting blurry every once in a while.

He shook his head groggily, and he just now noticed a few sharp pains in his left arm. When he glanced over at it, that's when he saw the needles and tubes for the drugs.

He craned his neck to see the others' arms, and that's when he noticed they had it too, only he had a few more of them in his arm than the others.

Whoever was doing this, was pretty smart, unless, they didn't consider the amount of time it would take Steve to come out of this drugged stupor.

Even though his mind was still heavily fogged, he was able to glance around the room one more time, vision blackening as he entered one of those lapses of drugs again.

But he still noticed at least one weapon of defense and that no one other the Avengers were in the room currently. He closed his eyes, and focused on all of his strength, before struggling to break the chains. He vaguely heard a loud _snap_ , before hearing a heavy _clink_ against the ground.

Normally he could do that without even thinking about it.

He clumsily got up out of the chair, yanking out the drugs in his arm, and quickly, albeit weakly, stumbled over to his teammates to gently take the drugs out.

His Super-Hearing picked up on distant footsteps heading his way and he knew he was going to have to fight them alone.

So, he immediately grabbed the weapon, and waited. As soon as they all started rushing into the room, he made quick work of them with a few swings, when he heard more footsteps, he quickly regained his composure after almost falling from a punch to the jaw, and immediately knocked the guy out.

Several more people flooded the room, and it didn't take long for him to take them all out. He knew they were all rookies because otherwise it wouldn't be so simple, considering how drugged he had to be.

He heard some more commotion coming from down the hallway and in some room at the end of it. He slowly and cautiously made his way down the hall, his mind slightly clearing up, but still foggy nonetheless.

He quickly peeked in the room to see three people hovered around what looked like Tony's 'tech control station' as Stark himself had once called it.

They appeared to be arguing.

And Steve did not hesitate to catch them off guard from behind.

Even though he was still fighting off the remaining symptoms of the drugs, they were still not match for him as he wasted no time in knocking them unconscious.

After the fight, Steve looked over the counter and ended up having to lean up against it so he wouldn't fall over. His vision blurred as he looked over the controls, blearily noticing that J.A.R.V.I.S had been turned off.

He hurriedly typed in the program to get the A.I. back up and scanned over the screens in there, showing each room of the tower, and was thankful when he noticed there were no more enemies in the Tower that were still conscious.

He also noticed that apparently the others were slowly starting to come to. He made his way back to the room they were in, making sure he never put the weapon down as he did so.

When he walked in there, Clint and Natasha were already awake and semi-alert, while Tony and Pepper were just shaking their heads trying to get that way. Steve quickly moved over to Natasha and broke her chains, before doing Clint's.

He moved over to Tony where he broke his chains, but ended up having to grab him before he fell out of the chair.

He made sure he wasn't going to fall out again, before quickly breaking Pepper's chains. He then picked up his weapon again, after having to put it down to break their chains.

By now the drugs were almost completely burned off for him, while the others looked like they were almost there.

"Ah, what happened?" Tony muttered as he ran a hand over his face. Natasha and Clint looked like they had already figured out as their eyes flicked across the room, taking everything in, including the needles that used to be in their arms.

"Drugs," Clint stated and Steve nodded in agreement. Tony groaned and blinked several times.

"Tony, do you know who could have done this?" Steve asked after several moments, and Tony slowly nodded as he looked over the people, disgust covering his features.

"Yeah, I know. It's a rival company. These people," He gestured at the unconscious people lying on the floor, slightly clumsily as the rest of the drugs were still wearing off slowly. "They came in the other day to re-paint the walls," Tony said and Steve nodded.

"So, while they were doing that, they must have set up things up for the gas." Steve said, and Tony nodded, rubbing at his sore temple. Pepper didn't look much better, but Natasha and Clint seemed to be pretty well over the drugs.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked, just to make sure, and Pepper and Tony nodded.

He looked over at Natasha and Clint, since they hadn't responded, and noticed how Natasha's eyes were slightly widened, jaw also slack a little bit, a very unusual look for her to have, while Clint wore a confused expression as they stared down at his hand.

"Guys?" He asked as he slowly looked down at his hand, own jaw going slack at the sight. The Hammer...

That's the weapon he had used. But how?

"What the hell happened when I was unconscious?" Clint asked in shock, and Steve's brows furrowed together as he tried to remember what happened. Tony and Pepper just looked up, eyes simultaneously widening at the sight before them.

"I guess I was so drugged I just grabbed the closest weapon," Steve said sheepishly, and the others just gawked at him.

"How did we not know of this before?" Pepper asked and Steve shrugged.

"I guess I wasn't ever given an opportunity to try it, But how on earth am I _worthy_?" Steve asked incredulously and Clint guffawed.

"How are _you_ not worthy? Are you seriously asking how _Captain America_ is not worthy?" Clint asked in exasperation and Steve just shrugged again.

"Guys, how are we going to break it to Thor? Do you think he'll handle it all right?" Natasha asked, and everybody went quiet, suddenly deep in thought about what to do, when a voice rang out.

"Guys, I've got it!" Everybody's head turned toward the person who had spoken. "We can pull the most ultimate prank on Bruce and Thor!"

* * *

 **Did you likey? Please feel free to let me know! :) Here's the prompt:**

 **"What if Thor wasn't at home, let's say he was with Jane, but he left the Hammer at home. And these bad guys come to the Tower and take over, they take all the Avenger's weapons, but not the Hammer for obvious reasons. And they drugged the Avengers, but Steve saves them all with the Hammer." Thanks again!**

 **Question time:**

 **What's your favorite quote?**

 **I honestly have so many, I can't choose. But I do like this one, even though I have no idea who said it:**

 _ **It takes an hour to climb it, and an hour to go around it. Every hundred years, a little bird comes, and sharpens it's beak on the diamond mountain. And when the entire mountain is chiseled away, the first second of eternity has passed.**_


End file.
